zeissreichfandomcom-20200214-history
Phocian Republic
The United Republic of Phocia, known officially as the Phocian Republic, or more commonly, just Phocia, is a stellar nation situated in the Northern Plane of the Zeissreich Cluster. The Phocian Republic was established as a unified entity in 4513.cc from the Phosic Unity. The Phocian Republic entered into membership of the Jordic State in 4880.cc in accordance with the Phocian State Treaty. The extent of the Phocian Republic primarily lies within Union. History The Phocian people originated from the planet Phocia in the, a high gravity Class-L metallic planet in the Phosic system. Infant star exploration allowed the Phocian people to expand and colonize all twelve habitable planets in the Phosic system. This formed the Phosic Unity, a democratic council of colaboration between the governments of the colonized planets, organized by the leadership on Phocia. It was not until the Phocian discovery of the Grey Dimension that that the Phocian people would truly take to the stars. Utilizing subdimensional drive technology, the Phosic Unity quickly expanded. However, it was quickly made evident that the Phosic Unity was incapable of controlling and governing the dozens of new colonies that had begun to rapidly populate Union. Thus, the United Republic of Phocia was born in 4513.cc. Operating within a unified governing body on Phocia, the Republic saw immense success, and expanded rapidly for nearly three and a half centuries before being discovered by expeditionary fleets from the Jordic State in 4870.cc. In 4880.cc, after a decade of referendum and deliberation, the Phocian Republic officially entered the Jordic State as a Member Nation. Since its introduction to the State, Phocia has cooperated heavily on a wide variety of matters, and is considered one of the State's closest and most loyal members. Many Phocians hold a fierce loyalty to the State, and most recent generations are given primary State citizenship superseding Phocian citizenship, as well as full access and free travel within all State borders. millions of Phocians State-wide serve openly in the State military and State legislative bodies. Territory and Population The Phocian Republic spans a total of 102 stellar systems, which includes 297 inhabited planets and 905 inhabited Moons, with a total population of 764 billion people in five stellar sectums. The majority of the population, around 366 billion people (48%), reside in Union. Sectum Phos incorporates around 244 billion people (32%). The remaining 20% of the population is divided among sectums Orbis at 77 billion people (10%), Friske at 53 billion people (7%), and Viva at 23 billion people (3%). Phocia shares the longest national border with the State of any stellar nation, spanning nearly 240 light years. Phocian space also shares the largest cumulative border with Colonial Space, with a 130 light year colonial border to its Eastern plane and a 90 light year colonial border on its Western plane. To the Northern plane, Phocia shares a recent border with the hostile isolationist nation of the Prusker Republic. The border is considered highly dangerous, however fighting is mostly contained to several key systems. Government Though the Phocian Republic is officially a Parliamentary Monarchy, the ruling body of the Phocian Republic is the Prime Republican Council. Though the Queen does hold political power, the governance of the Phocian Republic is exercised almost exclusively by the Republican Council. The Council itself is headed by the Head Councilor to the Republic, and works under the authority of the Prime Minister to the Phocian Representative Parliament. Each council member is a valued member of Phocian society, and an authority in their field. The Council is made up of 13 elected officials holding the following positions: * Prime Minister to the Phocian Representative Parliament * Head Councilor to the Republic * Councilor of the State Union Commision * Councilor of Domestic Policy * Councilor of Republican Economic Authority * Councilor of Softworks Affairs and Managment * Councilor of Legislative Affairs * Councilor of Management and Administration * Councilor of Union Intelligence * Councilor of Political Strategy and Outreach * Councilor of the office of Foreign Affairs * Councilor to the Armed Services * Councilor to Colonial Affairs. One councilor is elected to the head of each office for up to three terms of seven years each, and may elect to appoint one vice-councilor to accompany them to the office of their authority for the duration of their tenure. The legislative body of the Phocian Republic is the Phocian Representative Parliament, which consists of 102 members, each representing a stellar system within the Phocian Republic. The Parliament has three functions: representing the electorate, making laws, and overseeing the government (i.e., hearings, inquiries). Each member of the PRP is sponsored by a political party within Phocian society to represent their interests relative to their constituency within the PRP. The Parliament is headed by a Prime Minister, who coordinates efforts between councilors and the Head Councilor. The judicial body of the Phocian Republic is represented in two court systems, the High Court of Phocia, and the Unis Court of Phocia. The High Court is comprised of 13 Judges appointed by the PRC and primarily reviews laws central to the operation of the Phocian Republic and laws affecting intergovernmental matters. It also performs reviews of international treaties and laws of interstellar nature. The Unis Court consists of 51 judges, and primarily operates within the confines of the Phocian Republic, and serves to function as a public supreme court. However, the Unis Court can also be called to function by the PRP to dispute rulings of the High Court. In some cases, a ruling can be overturned or altered by a Court vote, in which each member of the Unis Court may cast an opinion on said ruling. If the decision to transfer authority of the ruling is in favor by more Unis judges than High judges, the matter is re-proposed, altered, or altogether cancelled by the Unis Court. However, this rarely occurs and is considered a disastrous action to any member of Parliament that would propose it. The Phocian Republic also possesses a fourth branch of government dedicated to Omniscience, known as the Omniciarchy. The Omniciarchy governs any and all state matters regarding religion or philosophy, particularly regarding the field of Omniscient study, and the establishment of projects and funding to the Omniscient Union, serving as a Republican ministry of the Omniscient faith. Foreign Relations The Phocian Republic is a highly receptive body, and holds excellent relations both within the State and within Colonial Space. It does possess an active state of war with the Ethnoid Empire and the neighboring Prusker Republic, however unlike previous attempts with the Ethnoid Empire, the Prusker Republic is receptive to Phocian negotiation, and currently engages with the Phocian Republic, and by extension, the policies of the State. Military The Phocian Military is divided into five branches: The Phocian Marine Council, the State Army, the Phocian Guard, and the Union Special Intelligence. The Phocian Marine Corp is one of the four armed service branches in the Phocian Republican Council, under the Councilor of Armed Services. The largest of the three branches, the Phocian Marine Council is responsible for providing power projection, defense, strategic action, and humanitarian relief using the mobility of the Phocian Stellar Navy and the Phocian Marine Corp to, by Parliamentary mandate, rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces on land and in space. The Phocian Marine Council also operates very closely with the State Navy, in accordance with a wide variety of naval operations and charters. The State Army, though technically not a Phocian Republic entity, is operated by the Councilor of Armed Services regarding operations involving Phocian men and women, or taking place in Phocian Space. The State Army is a component of the State Armed Forces, which is the unified armed forces of the State and its member nations. The State Army does not operate a large stellar navy, instead relying on the Phocian Stellar Navy or State Navy to provide transportation and support on stellar operations. Despite the size of the population of the Phocian Republic, the State Army is a comparitively small organization, comprised of only 4 million personnel. The Phocian Guard is part of the local components of the Phocian Military, and is a reserve military force, composed of Guard military members or units of each sectum for a total of 4 separate organizations. Phocian Guard units are under the dual control of the regional and the republican government. However, the Phocian Guard is not commanded by the authority of the State, and is one of the few Phocian armed services that holds this trait. Union Special Intelligence (USI) operates as a special forces and operations division under the Councilor of Armed Services. The USI is the military intelligence agency of the Phocian Marine Council. However, the USI works distantly and independantly from the Phocian Marine Council, despite being a subdivision of the afformentioned armed service branch. The USI was first formed in 4881.cc in accordance with the Union Forces Charter with the Jordic State, and serves as the nation's premier source of maritime intelligence for the Phocian Republic and on any State intelligence matters within Phocian space. Since the first Northern War, its mission has broadened to include real-time reporting on the developments and activities of foreign stellar navies; protecting stellar and terrestrial resources and interests; monitoring and countering transnational maritime threats; providing technical, operational, and tactical support to the Phocian Marine Council, the State Navy and its partners; and surveying the interstellar maritime environment. the USI is lauded as one of the best interstellar intelligence organizations in the Zeissreich Cluster. Society and Culture Category:Nations Category:Member States